Link vs Pit vs Sora
intro zelda vs kid Icarus vs kingdom hearts prelude NO RULES ' '''JUST BLOODSHED ' '''DBX fight link , Pit and sora are all in a arena fight! link grabs Pit with his hook shot , link then jabs pit with his sword , sora then makes a forcefied around himself and attacks link with his Keyblade , link freezes sora with his freeze arrow , link then grabs sora with his hook shot and stabs him in the face with his master sword , sora heals himself with his magic , pit frezzes and hits both link and sora at the same time , link then throws a bomb at pit , pit uses his arrow and defects the attack , sora reads links mind and stops him from using a bomb and throws the bomb at pit , link then hits sora in the face with his sheild , link then uses the song of storms and causes a whirlwind to begin , link shoots a light arrow at pit , link then hook shoots pit , pit then frezzes time and uses his instant death attack on link , link dies , links fairies then heal him and link recovers from the attack . pit is fighting sora , sora uses the Aero and reduces the effect of sorts attacks , link then hook shots pit and slashes him with the master sword multiple times , pit uses his pieces heal to recover , link then hook shots pit again and stabs him in the cheast , link then uses the Triforce again and cuts pit up into little pieces killing him instantly , link and sora look at each other , link hook shots sora , sora hits link with his keyblade , link freezes sora with his freeze arrow , link then puts on his fierce diety mask , becoming a god , sora transforms into his final form , the two square off , link stabs sora in the cheast with his blade , sora heals himself and recovers , link throws a bomb at sora , the bomb explodes . link then plays the Song of time , link goes back in time to when sora was born , link then stabs and kills baby sora , sora is deleted from extietence , link takes off the diety mask and walks away ko! winner Link wins! winning numbers link would win 90% of the time sora would win 89% of the time pit would win 40% of the time Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:Square Enix Character Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:The Legend of Zelda vs Kid Icarus themed DBX Category:Final Fantasy vs. The Legend of Zelda Themed DBX Fights Category:Kid Icarus vs Kingdom Hearts themed DBX Fights Category:DBX written by Animal Dude Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Sword Fight Category:Sword Users Category:Sword Duel Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Riviraly themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX Fight Category:Dbx Season 1 (by animal dude)